Love and Hate
by ravenphoenix
Summary: AU Post war and post Hogwarts. Harry finds Draco Malfoy hiding out in muggle world. Harry takes him in instead of turning him to the Ministry with certain conditions of course. This is a darker Harry and a submissive Draco. Full summary inside.


DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS ARE JK ROWLING's CREATION.

I DONT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY, JUST A HOBBY. NEVER WROTE FANFIC BEFORE SO I HOPE THIS IS ALRIGHT AS A DISCLAIMER. PLEASE DONT SUE.

SUMMARY: AU Post war and post Hogwarts. Harry finds Draco Malfoy hiding out in muggle world. Harry takes him in instead of turning him to the Ministry with certain conditions of course. This is a darker Harry and darker but submissive Draco. Trying to be obedient to both the Dark Lord and his father while also trying to keep his soul from disappearing has taken a toll on Draco's character. Harry's decided to live his life his own way now that expectation of defeating Voldemort is gone. all other expectations people have for him is now no longer a concern for him. Harry needed to find himself, his true self without the outside manipulations like the ones of his youth. This is a story of two people who find a much darker kind of love.

LOVE AND HATE

CHAPTER 1

Walking down a narrow alleyway in muggle London, I let my thoughts drift to my last year at Hogwarts. The anger that I try to keep at bay fills my entire being. I clench my fist, "it's not fair, why did they have to die. Dumbledore was supposed to keep them safe." I scream into the night. I have tried to forget but they were my best friends and now I'm alone and alive when they were cold n buried. Sometimes I'm mad at them for leaving me but I know deep down they didn't do it on purpose they were just trying to help. But how fair is it, I cant never get an answer to that question. Dumbledore, McGonagall or even Snape never answer me when I ask. How fair is it that so many teenagers were dead and how fair is it that at twenty-two years of age I'm so utterly alone. I ask you how fair is that?

Voldemort is gone and the wizarding world has moved on with their celebrations of the boy who vanquished evil. But the ministry is still a hopeless beauracracy that I refuse to take a part of, they were a bit put out that I didn't become an auror or an unspeakable. Everyone thought that was what I was suppose to do. But I did my part now with my life finally my own, I refuse to be controlled by anyone, not the ministry or Dumbledore. I have more that enough money so why shouldn't I live the way I choose. But life my life at least always feels so empty even with lovers every now and then I feel so empty. So lost. The remaining Wesley clan keeps trying to but in and tell me how I should be living but when I told Molly in no uncertain terms that she was not my mother and had no right to tell me what to do so butt the fuck out, they took the hint and stayed out of my life. Thank Merlin for little comforts. It always annoyed me that everyone felt they had the right to counsel me on my life, even Ron and Hermione could never let me alone always trying to know everything! I think even if they were alive I would not want them around. You see they only wanted the Harry they thought I was suppose to be to be their friend. The real Harry they would never understand probably they would say I'd been cursed and try to change me back into their golden boy.

But I haven't been their golden boy for quite a while now. I think it started the summer before my six-year that I started re evaluating my life and started changing and becoming the real me. I didn't fight against Voldemort because of some moral reasons or even for the great cause - the light side, no I did for revenge, he killed my parents and destroyed my life my chance of having a real family and a childhood of love and happiness. So I wanted to destroy whatever future he had and any great goals he thought he would have. No I stopped believing that everything was so black and white a long time ago. Magic, whether dark or light is just that it's all magic. Dark magic was not always evil and light magic was not always good. A dark wizard did not have to be evil and a light wizard can be just as bad as Voldemort. Magic is magic. Just depends how you intend to use it and what you inflict on the world. 

I started walking down another street when I suddenly felt a cold chill run througout my body, like someone injected my veins with ice. I had noticed a bunch of guys in the middle of the block, male prostitutes this area was known to have quite a few, when I saw one out of the bunch that stopped my heart. My brain just froze for what seem like eternity, "Merlin it can't be him", I breathed to myself. Then the anger the hot lava like anger overtook the ice in my body. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He had escaped ministry custody and had disappeared last year; no one was ever able to locate him. When Voldemort was vanquished, Malfoy had taken a bit of money and ran but cant blame him for that, Azkaban was not a nice place to be. The ministry had been sending all former death eaters to Azkaban, although usually just being a death eater was not enough to be put in prison but because we were at war with Voldemort, that meant that if a person was on Voldemorts side then it was something akin to treason cause that meant you were fighting the Ministry of Magic. Though most death eaters the ministry never had a problem sentencing due to most had been proven murderers but a few had really not done much except a bit of muggle torturing (though if it was you and the choices were to torture or be tortured by Voldemort himself, I'd bet anything that you'd crucio anything with legs) so those were sentenced to anywhere between 2 years to life in Azkaban. Malfoy had been one of those few, which was surprising to say the least. But Snape had told me once that Malfoy had wanted to stay neutral but Lucius Malfoy had made it clear that it was out of the question and so Malfoy had taken the mark in obedience to his father. Since many of the younger death eaters didn't take part in murders Malfoy was able to stay clear of Voldemorts wrath by keeping to the lower fringes of death eaters much to the anger of his father. But had Draco Malfoy come to trial he probably wouldn't have been sentenced lightly due to his father's crimes hanging over his head. So he had run not surprising but no one could figure out where. 

So to find him in the muggle world, well talk about surprise no wonder no one could find him. Who'd a thought the Malfoy heir, a pureblood would be prostituting himself to muggles! But there he was standing with a bunch of muggles in a corner where cars would stop every so often and boys ranging from 15 to 25 would be seen getting in after a little discussion with the driver. 

He looked the same maybe a little more tired than the last time I saw him. But he still had that pompous air to him. His stand was arrogant, his face still had that cold indifferent look and he still had that 'I'm better than you scum' attitude surrounding him. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore but fell around his face layered and cut off by his chin the back was cropped shorter and clung to his head. Still the same silver white color. Same lean build and he had grown a few inched it seem, about the same height I was, luckily I had a good growth spurt and had come to nice height of almost 6 feet. Then I saw it, that smirk. Oh, how I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Then I knew what I had to do.

I strolled up to him when I saw him step away from the group. I grabbed his arm in iron grip and hauled him into a shadowed doorway. "Hey, what the...", he hissed at me but I stunned him quickly then I search him and took his wand and put it into my back pocket. I pulled out t a portkey and shoved it into his limp hand and muttered "home".

"So you awake at last", Harry said smirking.

"What the hell is going on, who's there" Draco hissed, he couldn't see anything except that he was in a room on a small cot and there were bars. He saw the figure of another man on the other side of the bars but could get clear look at who it was. Then the figure stepped closer into the moonlight coming from a small window.

"Potter, is that you" he sputtered.

Harry stepped into he light and then summoned chains and cuffs to secure Malfoy's arms and legs to the wall by the small cot. Leaving Malfoy still able to sit on the cot and have a little mobility but unable to stand and move away. Harry opened the bars and stepped closer, anger coursing through his entire body. He grabbed Malfoy by the neck and hiss "I just want let you know that there's been a debate to whether give you life or the dementors kiss. I guess when the aurors come and you finally go to trial everyone will finally get to see who's right"  
"God, Malfoy running to the muggle world. Definitely, not something people thought you would do but a whore. Somehow I'm not really surprised."

"I didn't kill anyone why should I go to prison" he stated coldly. "I'm not a whore". Draco glared at him.  
"You can just fuck off"

Harry turned to leave when Malfoy started and said softly "please, don't call the aurors"

That was what Harry had been waiting for, for him to admit to being scare and not wanting to go to Azkaban. Harry knew that Draco Malfoy would submit to him just to get out of prison but also he knew on other little thing. See there had been a rumor at Hogwarts that Malfoy had had affections for him, though at the time Malfoy could have skinned alive before admitting it to anyone even to himself. But Harry was pretty sure Draco had come to terms with it by now.

Harry lean in front of Malfoy, s close that Draco could feel his breath on his cheeks. "Oh, but you are a whore"

"Get your filthy hands off me" Draco spat out. Harry slap him as hard as he could. Draco felt the burning pain spread on his face.

"Say it, admit your a whore - if not I'll take you to Azkaban myself" stated Harry his face blank but his eyes were like ice.

Draco could feel his whole body tense. God, he didn't want to go to Azkaban. He looked at his captor and couldn't believe those eyes that were so cold with hatred and fury could be the eyes of the golden boy Harry fucking Potter. But he was not scared, damn it. Malfoys do not get scared. Draco realized he was definitely dealing with a whole new Harry potter, but damn if he didn't look just as good as he did in seventh year even better actually with this dangerous air about him now.

But there was no way he was going to admit to anything. He still had some pride after all. But what was pride when the dementors strip you of your sanity. Draco saw the second blow coming but he knew that he couldn't duck out of the way so he braced himself for it. Merlin, it hurt. Tears were threatening to spill forth from his eyes onto his burning face. Somehow Draco knew what this was leading to, what his life would become soon. And even though there was shame and anger for the situation, there was also relief that he would not be going back to the streets with those disgusting muggles. And also a little happy and a lot of agony that it was Harry that found him, not just Harry but a new Harry potter a very unpredictable Harry potter. Even through the little bit of interaction Draco could see that crossing this Harry was a bad idea, you never knew what would happen next. The old Harry would not have hit him so quickly and would not have done so with such a composed and cold look in his eye.

Before Harry could do something worse, Draco spoke up " I.. I'm ...I'm a ...a.. w..whore" he kept his eyes on his his hands not lookin at Harry.

Harry smirked "that's right, but you belong to me now, let's see if you make a good whore or not. I own you Malfoy. You understand. If you even think of trying to leave, let me say this the wards here if you try to leave will disable and stun you and deliver you to the ministry for the dementors to have their way with you. Got it"

Draco looked up sharply but nodded.

"Now, who are you" Harry said coldly.

Draco confused at the question but slowly understood at first blanched at what was expected. But one look into Harry's eyes changes his attitude quick. "I'm the property of Harry potter". Harry glared at him to continue.  
Draco took a deep breath and made the oath "I'm Draco Malfoy and I belong to Harry potter. I am the property of Harry potter, body, mind and soul. To do with as he pleases". "I give myself completely and willingly." He spat the last few words out through gritted teeth.

Harry smiled in such a way the it sent shivers down Draco's spine. Merlin knows that had it been anyone else Draco would have taken Azkaban over this humiliation but it was Harry potter. Draco knew that he would become good friends with humiliation and pain in the future. But he resign himself to his fate, though seeing Harry smile like that sent shivers or fear and anticipation through his body.

Harry released the chains holding Draco. "Come here on your knees" Harry said and gesture to his side.

Draco got off the cot and crawled over to Harry and rose to his knees keeping his eyes cast to the ground. Harry grabbed his hair and pulled backed so that his neck was stretched into the open. He felt Harry's breath on his neck and then Harry's other hand was on his neck and squeezing tightly, "I should just kill you, I don't know why I don't but if you don't please me anymore I will", he said softly. Then he lets go leaving Draco gasping on the floor. 

Slowly Harry weaved his wand through the air and a leather collar with silver rings appeared. He magically affixed it to Draco's neck so that it could only be taken off by Harry himself. "When I feel you've been good and deserve it. You will be branded with my mark until then I just have a mark placed on your collar" Harry mused almost to himself but Draco felt the cold meaning to his words. If Harry wasn't pleased or if Harry got bored he would be killed or sent to Azkaban so a mark wouldn't be necessary. As odd as it sounded draco knew that his life was more assured if he was branded so that it would mean Harry would more likely keep him permanently, though still up in the air it was definitely better to be marked than not marked. Merlin, Draco thought I can't believe this, I'm already thinking like a piece of property. That's when he heard a click and saw Harry had attached a leash to his collar and was yanking him to follow. Shame rushing to his very soul, Draco felt his face heat up. Quickly keeping his head down he got on hands and knees again and crawled after Harry out of his cell.

We arrived at the dining room. It was quite beautiful almost to the standards Draco was use to seeing at the manor. He was leaded to head of a beautiful oak dining table. Harry took the seat at the head of the table and motion for Draco to kneel next to him. Draco took a chance and looked up at Harry and asked him a question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Should I call you master", muttered Draco. Harry looked amused and stared at Draco for a moment.

"Master or Harry, I'll leave it to you to learn which suits the occasion", Harry said laughing. "But I suggest you learn quickly because it will become painfully clear for you that master does not suit my moods all the time".

Gulping down some nasty remarks that were on the tip of his tongue about how he was no mind reader, he hazards a guess, nodded and said, "yes, master".

Harry nodded, then turn his attention back to table where an assortment of food had arrived. Harry started piling food onto his plate and was eating contently, while Draco stared his mouth beginning water. Draco was so hungry he had not eaten since the night before, he had not had any food due to lack funds that morning which was another reason why he was at that damn corner where Harry had captured him. Draco didn't think now was the best time to explain to Harry that he had only went there as a last resort. He'd only done it one other time and hated it of course but he really hadn't done very much sexually speaking, he really wasn't a whore. This was what really worried Draco because hadn't Harry said if he wasn't a good whore he would send him to Azkaban and Draco really didn't know if he would be good or not, hell he didn't even know what made a good whore.

Suddenly a bowl with a good pile of food was placed in front of him but draco couldn't see any utensils with the bowl of food deciding that he wouldn't ask, he was a Malfoy so he wasn't going to give in to Harry that easily. Draco muttered a "thank you, master" and reach for a piece of chicken with his hand when a piece of wood rapped him painfully on his knuckles. Biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out he looked up at Harry with a glare and was about to demand why he had done that when Harry merely stated, "you have not earn that privilege, no hands." Shocked took over Draco's entire body. Surely he doesn't mean for me to eat like an animal, Draco thought but another quick glance up at Harry's face prove to Draco the fates were truly against him tonight. Harry was definitely not joking. For not the first time this evening draco really didn't know what to do, he was raised to know that one definitely did not eat on all fours using just their mouth but then again he was not raised to be eating on the floor either regardless if he was using his hands or not or for that matter with or without utensils, which it seem was the least of Draco's problems at the moment. Suddenly realizing that Harry was still looking at him, Draco just knew that if he hesitated any longer punishment would be inflicted, this was something Draco knew quite a bit about. When the house elves took too long to react to orders punishment would come quickly and harshly, especially when dealing with his father. So making a quick decision, his stomach hunger pangs over ruling any other debate. Draco put his hands on the floor to steady himself while he lowered himself towards the ground where his food was, trying to eat as regally as possible considering the position he was in, draco took careful bites from the top of the pile and ate his way down, feeling very grateful that most of the food was not the messy sort, when he had finished of everything 'cept for some scraps and sauce. Draco looked down at the bowl and thought for a moment suddenly he thought what the hell and ate the remaining bits and licked the bowl clean of the sauce. Feeling maybe this way he could earn himself some privileges, father always taught him to do something meant to be the best. Damn it if he was gonna do this he was going to make Harry see he was not doing half ass, maybe then Harry would give him a few moments of kindness. Draco wasn't gong to deluded himself and think that the golden boy would return but he thought even this darker Harry would have moments where being kind to Draco wont be a problem, if Draco acted like a good pet all the other times and took what was given to him and swallowed his pride temporarily. though silent on the outside draco gave an inner mental snort, Merlin I doubt I have enough pride put together that it need be swallow, I could sniff and it would be enough but still at least I have my sense of humor.

Harry looked down and saw how clean Draco's bowl was and smiled, well at least he has some sense. Laughing Harry petted Draco on the head. "Come, walk with me", Harry said while he yanked the leash upwards.  
Realizing the privilege he had just been given, Draco scrambled to his feet. Draco had sneaking suspicion that he was receiving a treat for cleaning his bowl. Pride and shame battled it out inside of himself. Pride for earning a privilege and shame for what he had to do to earn it along with shame for being proud that he had pleased Harry. Finally too tired to deal with either emotions he gave up and just decided to be thankful to whatever deity there was that he had not left anything in his bowl, Merlin knows what would have happened had Harry saw that he left food to be wasted. His leash dragged along the floor as he followed Harry down the hall.

He stepped into the room Harry had entered. It was a small plain and empty room. Oh there were some thick blankets on the floor but nothing else. Harry motion to the side where Draco saw was the closet. "All your clothes are in here, when I require you to wear clothes that is" Harry said maliciously. "Now this is the bathroom, you will clean yourself every morning and night, inside and out. Instructions can be found inside." Harry said laughing again. Draco could feel how red his face was, never had he felt so desperate to be alone. Oh how he wish Harry was joking but there was no hint of joking in his facial expression what so ever. Oh he was amused, Draco saw and that angered him so he sneered and spat out "enjoying yourself rather too much don't you think". This was obviously the wrong thing to do; even Draco could admit this on hindsight. Harry was on him so fast, he grabbed Draco by his hair and yanked his head back with such force he almost fell. "You will learn respect or you will find yourself begging for death" hissed Harry. Then he flung me aside and I landed on a heap on the floor. "Stand up" Harry commanded. Shaking he got himself off the floor. "Good, now strip" Harry said this calmly almost as if he just asked Draco what class was next.

As much as Draco wanted to refuse, he also didn't want to risk being punished and he didn't want to know what this Harry could come up with as punishment. So he started undo his shirt, which was a bit difficult with his hands shaking as they were. But he finally got down to his boxers. "That comes off too" smiled Harry. Draco thought he a person's body couldn't flush the color red his was beginning to become. You see the one other time draco had been to that muggle corner for prostitutes before the night Harry took him, he had only been with two customers that time and both were willing to pay to give draco a hand job and receive one. Nothing more was ever done because Draco only needed a little bit of money and once he got enough for food and shelter he had left. I mean all it really took was an obliviate and both men had their memories altered and wallets gone. On the night Harry saw him he had only just gotten there, so he had never been naked in front of another person, at least not completely naked and on display like he was now. But what choice did he have. So he hooked his thumbs to the elastic of his boxer and pulled them down. Stepping out of them he looked up to see Harry watching him like he was inspecting a piece of prized cattle. Harry came up tom him and started running his hand over his back and started going down towards his ass, laughing when he saw how uncomfortable draco was but still responding positively to Harry's touch. Draco couldn't believe his body could betray him so, he was actually getting turned on by the light stroking Harry was giving his body. Then the soft warm touch was gone, Harry had stepped back. Draco realized that Harry was saying something to him. "You will scrub this floor until no trace of dirt can be found, then you can bathe and sleep. There are blankets on the floor for you to sleep." Harry said softly. "Oh, your body belongs to me now, so unless I give permission you are not allow to touch yourself besides when you are bathing, do you understand what I mean". 

Draco nodded. "Yes, master". He yelped when he felt a rather sharp pinch on his cheeks and not the one on his face either. Realizing his mistake, Draco quickly corrected himself "I'm sorry I mean yes, Harry". No one can ever say Draco was a slow learner. He knew that one thing he would need to learn was when to say Harry and when to say master. And he would pay attention to the painful hints he was given. 

Harry seemed satisfied with this and left the room.

Sighing Draco looked around the room and saw that a bucket filled with water and a large wooden brush had appeared. Well might as well get started, Draco thought. Luckily detention with filch at Hogwarts had prepared him well for such work. He got down on hands and knees dip the brush into the soapy water and started scrubbing furiously. 


End file.
